My Love
by stemilie69
Summary: Since Bella left 2 long years ago everything has been going wrong. Edward always thinks about Bella but was she happy with Jasper and was Edward happy with Rosalie. Read to find out. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like this story

**I hope you like this story. Remember to review the more you all review the faster I **

**will update.**

It was a bright shining day in the meadow I was with my Edward and I couldn't

be happier.

Our skin sparkling and the warmth felt so good. I felt like we the only two in the

whole world. Nothing and no one would ever ruin this for me.

"How are you, my love," Edward whispered to me.

"Do you even have to ask? Hehe," I answered back.

I mean does he really have to ask. Nothing could be better. Edward is mine and all mine,

and Bella is in Arizona with her mom.

"Rose,"

"Mhm?"

"I love you"

I looked into his alluring onyx eyes and that crooked smile that I love so much

and knew that he was mine and always will be mine.

I stared into her eyes and I knew I loved Rosalie, but I always know that she will

be on my mind. No matter what I do she will always be there. The one I gave up.

That day in the woods where I told her I didn't love her anymore was the end of us.

She believed me so easily. I was so angry that Bella my Bella could really believe

that I truly did not love her anymore after all time I told her I did. So that's how I got

here. I am now with Rose which is what she truly wanted, and I love her. Or at least

I think I do, but I will never love her like I did Bella. Oh I should say like I do love

Bella.

It turned cloudy all of a sudden and started to sprinkle.

"Hon, I think we should get back home," Rose said to me, "Edward are you okay?

You've been acting a little weird."

"Huh oh yeah we should get going. I'm fine love. No need to worry.

_I wonder if he still misses her. I mean it has been 2 years. He should've gotten over her_

_by now. I mean am I not good enough for him._

And then she stopped, or I stopped listening I wasn't sure on which one. I don't really

focus on that stuff any more. All I think about is making it through each day without

wanting to find a way to get her back. On wondering what she is thinking every moment.

I missed that about her. Even though it annoyed me that I couldn't know that is what

made her special. At least to me.

Rose just thinks that she is there with her mom, but really she is there with Jasper. That

no good little bastard,…ugh I always thought ill of Jasper when I thought of him with

Bella. I am glad that she is back in Arizona she really did always want the sun back.

We got home in a matter of minutes. Rose told me that she would be in my

room, and I watched her leave.

I went off to talk to Emmett. I had to talk to someone and Carlisle was at the hospital.

"Hey lil bro"

"Hey can we talk?"

"Sure what about?" He seemed a little nervous when he said this.

"Bella," I barely whispered, but I knew he still heard me.

"Oh… okay."

"Emmett, I don't know what to do anymore. I'm absolutely in love with her still, but

then again I love Rose," he winced at that last part, "I'm sorry."

"Oh it's okay," he said rather happy, but I knew he was just hiding it.

"I know you loved her."

_Yeah and that lil bastard took her away from me. _

"It's okay, Edward."

Of course I heard every word that he was thinking, and all of it should be said.

After Bella left with Jasper I needed someone, and Rose and Emmett had been

fighting at the time and…ugh I'm such a horrible person for doing this to my

brother. I mean he is my brother for crying out loud, and I always thought of

Rose as a sister…

"Edward, where are you? Are you coming?" Rosalie said from my room.

"I'm coming."

I needed Rose to be here for me because if she wasn't I'm afraid that I would've

went to the Volturi as soon as she left. I merely needed Rose as a distraction. Ugh,

what am I thinking I love her. The more I say that the more it will seem real.

_I love Rose, I love Rose, I love Rose._

Everything went so very wrong. Rose left Emmett for me while he sulked and no

soon after Esme and Carlisle called it quits. Esme was so torn. So that much be

how Esme and Emmett got together. Alice was furious when Jasper left so now

there is just Carlisle and Alice alone. What really happened to us?

**Oooh cliff hanger. Sorry guys review me and tell me what you would want to **

**happen next, and tell me what you think so far. Thanks! D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for leaving you guys on a cliff hanger. I mean when I read stories I hate them if there isn't another chapter to read. Hahah. **

**Again tell me of this chapter.**

I loved it here. I'm back in Arizona where everything was back to normal. Well almost everything.

" Bella?! Hello Bella?"

"Oh sorry Jasper. I was daydreaming."

"I know about what? You're mood was so happy and then all of a sudden it was like you were depressed."

Ugh damn it. I hate it how he could tell that stuff. I sometimes whish that he wouldn't of left me. Oh what am I saying I always wish that he would still love me at

least. How could this of happened? I thought he loved me. No! I have to stop thinking of him all the time. I wouldn't do me any good. I mean I do have Jasper. He

left Forks, Alice, his whole life for me. I don't understand how he could love me. He said that he has secretly loved me for awhile now, but he couldn't do anything

about it because of Alice and Edward was his brother after all.

"I'm fine really don't worry I was just thinking of how Charlie is doing." I blushed a lil.

I am a horrible liar, and I know he could tell that is was something else.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, positive." I gave him my most convincing smile that I could give at the time.

"Okay sweetie."

I hate putting him through this. I know he knows. He knows everything. I still love **him** no matter how many times I tell him he will always know the truth.

"Ummmm Jazz."

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Okay." He then smiled and went back to his writing.

I never knew what he wrote about. Sometimes I wish that I did.

I walked out the back door. Even if he wanted to come he couldn't. It was another hot sunny day. A gorgeous man in a long sleeve shirt, hat, and pants on would

draw attention to us. We only ever go out at night, and that was only for a couple of hours since the sun came up so early. I know he misses his family, but he

won't let us go back.

I think he is afraid. Afraid that if I see him then I'll melt in his arms. I am scared that I will too, but I really hope that all the pain he has put me through would

prevent that from happening, but I was skeptical.

I found myself in the mall in front of a travel agency. I couldn't stop thinking about Jasper's face when he would daydream. It was a depressed look mixed with

agony. I know he was thinking about home. About her. I figured how would I even get there I have no money so I started to walk away when I put my hand in my

shorts pocket and found the emergency card that Jasper gave me. I turned around and went into the agency and at the desk was a cute little girl with tanned skin

and red frizzy hair that like it was permed to many times.

"Hello miss how can I help you?"

"When is your soonest flight to Forks?"

"Ummmm there is one in half and hour, but you'd have to get to the airport in about 5 minutes."

Ugh I couldn't make it there that soon.

"We do have cabs waiting outside so you could use one of those."

"I'll take it." And before I knew it I was on my way to the airport.

**Hahah sorry another cliff hanger. Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long. I went to on a little vacation. I got a new chapter for you all **

**and I think I'm going to write another one tonight. Please review. I really want to **

**know what you all think. Thanks!!**

Jasper's POV

I was writing when my beautiful Bella said, "Ummm Jazz,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Okay."

Then I went back to my writing. I'm glad Bella doesn't know what I write. Some of them

are just simple stories, but most of them are letters that I will never send. They are all to

Alice. Some of them I was writing on the plane when I first left saying I'm sorry and

goodbye and others are ones saying that I want her back. I love Bella, but everyday I

regret leaving Alice. I knew I would never get her back because she is so angry with me.

I can feel it everyday every second. I would never tell Bella, but she is basically just a

replacement who does not fully fill the space.

It was getting dark and Bella still isn't home yet. It is 8:30, what time did she leave?

Ummm I think it was 2:30. Geeze it has been 5 hours. I started to worry. She has never

taken this long of a walk. I started to grab my wallet to go find her when…

"Jasper, if I ever go for a walk please do not come find me. When I used to live here I

always went for long walks."

"But Bells what if I start to worry."

"I will be fine Jazz. Please just trust me."

"Okay."

I just remembered when she told me that. We just moved into are house. She told me that

she used to go for walks often when she used to live here, but I don't give a flying fiddle

sticks I'm going to find her.

I got outside and immediately picked up her scent. It was faint, but I could still smell it.

"Where did you go?" I thought out loud.

I only had to walk for about 20 minutes when her scent led me to a travel agency. It was

called Emaline Air. Why would she come here?

"Are you looking for someone?" A girl with red hair that looked too happy was outside

smoking a cigarette. She must have noticed me staring in.

"Ummm kinda."

"Was she brunette with a very innocent face?"

"Yes." I said hesitantly.

"Well you must be the very handsome blonde that she told me to give this to."

She handed me a letter that was a little crinkles like it wasn't folded at all.

_Dear Jasper,_

_I left for home. I see it all of the time. You are unhappy here. I _

_know you love me and you know that I love you too, but we both know _

_that you are truly __**in**__ love with Alice. I see you suffer without her. I am _

_someone else's Alice, but __**he **__doesn't want me. If you truly want to be _

_happy I suggest that you come home, and let her take you back. I know_

_she will. She doesn't know that we're coming because I didn't plan this. _

_Nobody knows. Not even Charlie. Please just come home. _

_Follow your heart._

_Love, _

_Bella_

As soon as I was finished reading I ran towards Forks as fast as I could. I kept getting

stopped though because I couldn't just run through streets and cause accidents. I finally

got there when it was just turning light out.

Bella's POV

I got to Forks at about 10:00. My flight was at 9:00 and it doesn't take long to get to

Forks. Since I didn't take any luggage I just had to go get a taxi. But wait! Where

am I going anyways. I can't have the taxi drop me off at the Cullen's so should I go to

Charlie's first?

No.

I went to the giftshop and got a notebook and a pen. I had to figure out what I was going

to say to him. So I sat in this little coffee shop that smelled of coffee beans and freshly

baked muffins.

"Can I get you anything?" this very handsome man with jet black hair that was slicked

back asked me.

"No but thanks," and he gave me a smile and left.

_Dear Edward,_

_I'm sorry that I left. I left you and Charlie. I will never forgive myself and _

_I don't expect you to either…_

Ugh no. I crumpled up that paper and started again.

_Dear Edward,_

_I can't help still loving you and I hope you still love me too…_

No! I know this would be hard.

Oh! I know what to write. I wrote it as neatly as possible and folded it once and wrote To:

My Dear Edward.

I got a taxi and told him Edward's address. I thought I would just get out at the end of his

driveway.

--

It only took 25 minutes to get there. It seemed like less, but even more at the same time. I

paid him and said thanks.

I took the long walk down the driveway. He must know that I'm here by now. I took the

few steps up the stairs and the few across the porch and know on the door.

_knock knock knock_

The door opened slowly and Rose answered the door.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"** She yelled at me and let out a huge loud

growl. Edward was at the door the next second.

"Bella," he said and smiled slightly but his beautiful golden eyes were worried.

"Here," I handed him the piece of paper and turned around and walked away.

"Wait Bella!"

I didn't stop walking until I knew he wouldn't follow me.

**Hahah I loved writing this chapter. Things are going down now. Sorry guys but I **

**think all my chapters are going to end in cliff hangers. Sorry if you don't like them, **

**but it's fun to write them. As usual tell me what you think. Review!! D!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been having some really good ideas for what to write so here's another chapter.**

**I really hope you like it.**

Edward's POV

I was sitting in my room staring out of the clear glass wall. I smelled something. It was

sweet what does it smell like? Bella! No it couldn't be her. She's in Arizona.

_knock knock knock_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I heard Rose scream and I ran to the door,

and there she was. As beautiful as ever, and in the doorway.

"Bella," I started to smile, but then I started to worry.

"Here," she handed me a half folded paper and started to leave. No! I can't watch here

leave again, but what if I drive her away.

"Wait Bella!" She didn't stop like I thought she would.

"Why did she come here?!" Rose snarled at me after she slammed the door.

"I don't know." I just remembered the piece of paper she gave me. I opened it and read it.

It confused me, but yet at the same time I understand it. I had to decide what I was going

to do now. I knew I would choose Bella over Rosalie, but what would happen if I do.

_knock knock knock_

She's back! I knew she would come back. I went to the door and she wasn't there, but

Jasper was. I got angry immediately.

"Where is she?"

Who does he think he is asking where my Bella is?!

The next second he ran upstairs. Where does he think he is going? I ran after him, but

stopped when I saw Alice's door open. I peeked in and saw Alice in his arms kissing

him back like he never left. I left them alone.

Rose was waiting for me and the bottom of the stairs she looked sad.

"Go," she said quietly.

"What?"

"Edward go."

"Rose, what do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean! Go after her! I know you love her I could see it when

you looked at her. You don't really love me. Just her and only her."

I was taken aback by what she was saying.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said like she wanted to start crying tears that would never come.

"Okay." I ran out the door. I could smell her. Her sweet scent that I missed for so long. It

was so strong.

She wasn't even to the end of the driveway yet. I grabbed her by her waist and dipped her

in my arms. She was shocked and went to say something, but I kissed her deeply and

passionately before she could say anything. She went and grabbed my hair while I had

my left hand on the small of her back, and my right behind her head. She pulled away

slightly, but I only kissed her harder then I pulled away and said, "I'm following my

heart." She smiled then pulled me for another kiss.

Rose's POV

After he left I just went and sat on the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry about what happened with Edward."

"What?" I looked up and saw Emmett. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arm

around me. I could still hear Alice and Jasper up in her room the bed was moving

slightly. Then Emmett grabbed my face and looked me in the eyes. My stomach

did a million flips in one second and the next thing I knew he was putting his tongue

in my mouth. He picked me up and carried me into my room. Our room.

"Wait! Aren't you with Esme?" I just remembered. My heart sank as I did.

"It was to weird for us. Now stop talking and come here," He grabbed me and started

to rip my clothes off.

Bella's POV

I was almost to the end of the driveway when he grabbed my and dipped me. I went to

say something, but he went and kissed me. I completely forgot what I was going to say

after that. I started to pull away, but he just kissed me harder. I felt the butterflies in my

stomach go crazy. I really missed that feeling. He stopped and we looked at each other,

and then he said, "I'm following my heart." I almost started to cry, but I just pulled in to

kiss him again. He pulled away and picked me and carried me into his room where he

set me on his couch and kissed my forehead. Then he went to a drawer in table and pulled

out a velvet bag.

"Here my love," I took it and pulled out a navy velvet box with a silver bottom. I looked

up at him, and he took the box from me and bent down on one knee and opened it. Inside

was the most beautiful ring that I've ever seen. It was silver with 2 big silver hearts

behind diamonds, and sapphires around a small heart in the middle. It sparkled and

glistened.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I could feel myself start to worry when I looked into his eyes. He seemed scared.

He took a deep breath and said," Bella will you marry me?"

**Cliffhanger ladies and gents. Don't worry I'm writing the 5****th**** chapter now. You'll be**

**surprised by the ending I bet you. If you want to see pictures of the box and ring go**

**onto my pro and you can see them. Review!! Thanks. D!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay 5th chapter here for you all

**Okay 5****th**** chapter here for you all. Remember put reviews. Much love. **

**P.S. New story called No shirt No shoes No Edward. **

Jasper's POV

I couldn't decide what I should do. _"Follow your heart." _Just kept playing over and over

again in my head.

"Okay, just follow my heart," I said to myself, "Well what does my heart say to do?"

Alice. Go to her. I ran home as fast as I could possibly go. I could smell the scent of

Bella. She must have been here a little while ago. I get to the door and knock. Edward

answers the door. He looks shocked and disappointed at the same time. I can feel his

tension.

"Where is she?" I can feel his anger. Ugh he probably thinks I mean Bella. I run past him.

I get to her door and pause for a second then I opened the door. She turns around and

looks at me for a minute. I don't think I just run to her and start kissing her. She doesn't

pull away like I thought she would. She actually kisses me back. I can't believe Bella was

right. She will take me back. I can't help but feel her everywhere. Her body feels so new,

but yet so familiar. We slowly more onto the bed and start taking each others clothes.

(**A/N don't worry I'm not going to go into details. Use your imagination.)**

"I missed you," she said to me.

"I never stopped."

"Mmmm…," she snuggled into my arms.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It?"

"Me leaving you," I barely whispered.

"Shhhh…," and she covered my mouth,"I don't want to talk about that ever."

"Okay," and I gave her a quick squeeze.

Bella's POV

"Bella, will you marry me?"

I kinda stopped breathing for a moment, but then I realized he was waiting for answer

when all of a sudden everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's POV

"Alice how much longer until she wakes up?"

"She should be awake in about 30 seconds."

"Okay finally. I proposed to her and she just fainted on me."

I could hear Edward speaking with Alice. I felt like something had just knocked me out. My head hurt really bad and my eyelids felt really heavy.

"Edward." I could barely talk.

"Yes, my love I'm here don't worry."

I slowly tried to sit up. Edward helped me and I was sitting straight up but I felt really dizzy.

"Alice you can leave now I got it all."

"Okay."

I could tell he was looking at me but I didn't dare open up my eyes yet. I could tell it was bright and I wasn't ready to look at him yet. I couldn't believe he proposed to me after all that I did to him.

"Bella will you please open your eyes?"

I decided I would have to face him soon enough. I slowly opened up my eyes and there he stood. The perfect god that he was. The light was shining in and was making his skin sparkle like I've never seen before.

"Bella."

"No Edward let me go first. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for going away, I'm sorry for taking Jasper, I'm sorry for not coming after you like I should've, I'm sorry that I ruined everything with you guys. I just screwed everything up. I'm so very sorry."

He just looked at me with a confused look like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Bella love will you please explain to me what is going on."

"You really don't remember."

He shook his head.

"After you told me you didn't love me anymore everything went wrong. I left to Arizona with Jasper and he left Alice. Then you and Rose got together and Emmett got together with Esme. I came back because I saw that Jasper was unhappy and wanted Alice back and when I came back you proposed to me."

He started to laugh. Can you really believe this he is laughing at me!

"What is there to laugh about?!"

"Bella love none of that really happened except for me proposing to you."

I just sat there looking at him. Can he really be telling me that none of that happened.

"Let me explain. After I left you in the woods I realized what a horrible thing I did and I came to find you. I went to your house but I didn't find you there and I followed your scent and found you in the woods passed out when it started to rain. I brought you back here and warmed you up and got you clean clothes. You briefly woke up and that is when I proposed to you, but I should've known that it was going to be to much stress on you from just waking up and you passed out again."

"So you really did propose to me?"

"Yes, love."

"And did I say anything?"

He shook his head. He looked kind of sad when I asked him that.

"Isabella Swan will you marry me?"

I sat there looking at him. He got down on one knee and said this I couldn't believe that he actually wanted me.

"Yes." And I bent down to kiss him. My love and my new fiancée.

**Okay I am sooooo sorry for not updating until now. I feel horrible. Well here in the chapter for you anyway. So I can do 3 things now. **

**I can write a sequel to this which I promise to update.**

**I can write this story in some of Alice's and some of Carlise's view since you really didn't hear from them at all.**

**And last I can just leave it how it is.**

**Please review to tell me what you want and I promise that I will keep up with everything. Thanks!!!**


End file.
